Its hurt so much in my heart
by ELLIE 31773
Summary: Kenshin think that he is to taint to be love by his miss Kaoru but not in Kaoru eyes because she is more danger then Battosai will ever be but its was a secret that only her family knew . As time past by, little of her black memory gone from her memory un
1. Chapter 1

Its bean a long time since I have right a story or up dated it. I so sorry I'm a little bit busy with my new life. I'm righting this story out of many idea that I got to up dated my other story but it didn't fit to the way that the story is going. So I'm righting a new one to fine new idea for my other story. I hope you enjoy it as much my other fic . OK

I don't own the charter and the story if I do; I would make Kaoru an assassin like Kenshin then to be only a kendo instructor.

Kenshin think that he is to taint to be love by his miss Kaoru but not in Kaoru eyes because she is more danger then Battosai will ever be but its was a secret that only her family knew . As time past by, little of her black memory gone from her memory until one of her brother come back home making Kaoru past become real once more.

_**Its hurt so much in my heart**_

Chapter 1

It's the ending of winter and in to spring, Kaoru favorite time of the year. But in the last few day of winter kaoru was like a different person she often space out and some time she was always in a bad mood.

For her its not just Kenshin that hate this time of year, it's the same for her. Kaoru have witness many cruel thing in her life more then Kenshin will ever bean in his life as a hitokiri.

Her friend just know her as an innocent little girl who live a life of love and happy around her but that all they think to her its just a mask to cover her pain full past that know one ever new but her brother .

Kaoru dally routine was to wake up, eat with Kenshin, Yahiko and Sano then teach Yahiko kendo. Some time go out to the market to buy some food and help Kenshin cook once a while. Kaoru know how to cook but she like the attention around Kenshin all to her self.

But today some thing do not seam right , in the morning the boy said the have some this to do at the market but when kaoru ask to tag along the boys said no to her saying it's a boy thing. Kaoru let it go and wave good by. Kaoru knew some thing was going too happened and she don't like it.

She just has to wait for the boys to come home for the surprise until that kaoru have the entire house to her self. Kaoru sit at the porch viewing the white snow covering the ground. Remembering how fun she has playing with her brother and father. Her father teaches all of his son and daughter to Procter then self because his family was different then other family.

Her father was very strict to all of them but most of all to her, he make her practice many hour of sword practice to make her the best then her other brother. Her mother has beautiful black hair and amber eyes and her father have blue eyes with silver hair.

Kaoru was the only daughter in the family and she has four brothers. Her oldest brother was Yukimura Kamiya, he have light blue eyes and a mix of silver and black hair. He loves to have fun, joke and take care most of us when mother and father have die. He has a habit that is to drink to much sake.

Second, Hotaru Kamiya. He have amber cat eyes and silver with light black hair, he always where a bandana on his forehead, a red one. He likes to stare in to the blue sky and lay around but when to practice him always the serious one. He helps me in much way to master my sword skill and he just like my diary. I tell him all my worry and they all despaired, I dint know where he got the wisdom but he always have many ways to solve my problems.

Third, Akira Kamiya. My favorite brother of them all. He was the coldest of my entire brother but to me he is the one who I'm stick like glue. He was my idol then Yukimura I like my big brother but not as much as I like Akira. He nice, kind and so worm hearted but he didn't like to show it to every body the only person he show he love is just me his little sister. People call him the Ice devil in the time of the Sekigahara way because he was so clod he kill any one to a child, enemy and innocent people he didn't care. The only thing he cares was me. Some time its scare me but that doesn't matter he is the brother that I love so much. He has dark blue eyes and silver hair.

The last and not least Sasuke Kamiya. He is like Yahiko to me. His idol was his big brother Yukimura and he sticks to him like glue like I did with Akira. He wants to be like Yukimura so he could protect me from any think that could hurt me in any way. He like to sleep with me, he was like my body guard where ever is Sasuke there is Kaoru. He loves my cooking then any one in the house. He has a cat like eye amber like Hotaru but with black short hair like Tsubame.

That all of my brother and right know they all are living in different places to find the one who kill our father and mother. In my heart I hope this year the all could come back to her , to see because she misses them very much with they joke how portative of them about her , talk long hours in the night , drink sake until full she miss all of them to much.

Its was winter time when kaoru father tell them that entire he was a member of the Shinsengumi , he was a spy for the Shinsengumi to fight the Ishin Ishin (is this correct). After that we all was proud of our father and all so our mother. We tried our best to help our parents in them jobs to end the era of Tokugawa and bring a new era.

We train hard to be the best until one day , father ask us to go to his friend house to deliver a letter and imported letter if it were to fall in to the hand of the Ishin Ishin it will be the end of us. All of us do our best to complete the mission.

its was a success, by the time we came home the only thing we saw was blood every our father was kill in a horrible way Akira close my eyes with hand and hug me as tight as he can but I still can smell the blood and Sasuke was close by Yukimura mean while Hotaru went in to the house to check it out but there was nothing left for un but a letter left by our parent. They left the letter in my sword. When we read the letter , in our heart was only revenge on the person who kill our parents and father send us to the capital of the Shinsengumi to serve as any ways as we can under Okita Shoji the first captain of the Shinsengumi.

We became best friend. Yukimura, Hotaru and Akira always help Okita in killing, hunting people and many more. Mean while me and Sasuke was always send to spy on the enemy to get information from them. Some time I take time to take care of they wound and serve the food and give them my love to keep they insane from the blood they kill from many people good or bad.

We all serve him until the day he had die and the Ishin Ishin declared the victor in this war. After we settle in the dojo for a couple of years and my brother when separated ways to find the killer of out parent and let me teach the Kamiya Kassin No Ryu to student because they think is there job to find the killer and they all promise when they find the killer id found they will get me, we will kill him together.

Until this day I bean waiting for they return with the good news. Then I heard some one calling me it was became louder and louder by the time then I realize that I was spacing out again.

Kenshin and the other have come back. I open the door to see my best friend Misao and Aoshi was with them and they have bought some food at Akabeko on they way home. I was so happy to see her. I great them to my home and have launce together , I could see in Misao eye there was so many think she want to tell me.

Well god, bad, great, worse? Tell me and review please!

ELLIE 31773


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so happy. This is the first time so many people reviewied my story in such a short time. I'm crying. You wanted me update. Even though I only received 7 reviews that made me on top of the world. This chapter is dedicated to my first review and to my beta reader.

_**Pinx916**_

_**Angle of loneliness**_

_**Lonely soul828**_

_**Aya 45**_

_**Reignashii**_

**_Half-bread-demon -fox_**

_**It hurts so much in my heart**_

Chapter 2

I was surprised to see Aoshi and Misao in front of me. How very thoughtful of my dear Kenshin to cheer me up. He's such a nice guy but some times he is more of a handful then Yahiko because I can read Yahiko's ki but not Kenshin's. He is really good at hiding his. That just makes me want to hit him on the head and knock some sense into him.

I realize that every body of the Kenshingumi: Kenshin, Sano, Yahiko, Megumi, Misao and Aoshi are all members of my new family. It makes me so happy. It's been a while since I've felt the warmness in my heart. To be loved by some one else is a wonderful feeling. I stood from my spot and welcomed them into the house.

Then Yahiko asked why I was crying. But I didn't realize I was crying until I felt the water flowing down my cheeks .It was true, I was crying. I can't believe I didn't notice, either. The last time I have cried is when I had to separate from my beloved brothers. That was the last time I ever wanted to cry.

Then I bowed to them and said, "Thank you for being my family. I'm sorry for the past few weeks. I know that I have been acting a little bit different then usual. winter is not a very good season for me . I'm sorry again and thank you for cheering me up. The whole time, I covered my mouth with my hand, for I was afraid to I would start crying again.

Yahiko's face was as red as Kenshin's hair, "Who are you and what did you do to the real tanuki? Because the real tanuki does not cry that easily. We want the old Kaoru back; the cheerful and spunky one, not the sad one. Please give me back my sister. I really miss her a lot" he said.

"You are the closest thing to family that I have ever had. To make you happy is my duty as a brother." Sano said while holding Megumi's hand. He had a big smile on his face, and you could tell that he was pleased.

" If you get sick from being sad all the time, then who will be the tanuki that I can make fun of? Without you, the real you, then my life will be a boring one with a roosted head , an Itachi , a boy and a rurouni." Megumi said while squishing Sano's hand.

"You are my best friend. The best best friend that I have ever had. Kaoru you are my family now, and I always want my family and friends to be happy, not sad. Don't be afraid to tell me who is making you sad, I will kill him for you. For making some one as cheerful as you become so sad is a sin." A warm smile on her face. Aoshi just raised his eyes brow from the statement that Misao had in store. It was so mature.

I was speechless. No word came out of my mouth. I wasn't even able to process any words. They love me so much and yet, they don't know every thing about me. I hope that after I tell them of who I really am, they will still love me as much. I hope that they will still love me for who I am, regardless of what I was. They are just as important to me in my heart then my brother.

Normal POV

Kaoru ran to Kenshin and hugged him in front of every body. She even was so bold as to kiss him on the lips. It was so sudden. So sudden that Kenshin didn't have time to really register what was happening until Kaoru lips met his. He could feel her body on his own, and how her lips were so soft and sweet.

Kaoru, her face as read as Kenshin's hair, pushed Kenshin back a little and ran into the house. On the way, she stopped a moment and turned back to say "Are you all are going to stand there in the snow or come in to the house and have lunch together?" she was giggling.

Kaoru loved the way they were all so care free, and they loved each other no matter what their past was. Kenshin was especially happy to see Kaoru return to her old self again. He was even happier to be kissed by her. Everyone entered the house. Aoshi sent smirk Kenshin's way making him blush as he recalled the event that happened just 5 minutes ago.

Kaoru's POV

We all had a very nice lunch together. After that Kenshin was found doing the laundry again. Meanwhile, Aoshi meditated in the hall. Yahiko went to the Akabeko to help Tae and to see his girlfriend, Tsubame. Sano was helping Megumi at the clinic.

I always have a nice time talking and listening to Misao talk about her love, Aoshi and her life. After a few hours me Misao chatting together, Misao decided that it was time to bring tea to her Aoshi-sama.

Normal POV

A few moments later, after Misao left, Kaoru was talking by a tree near by. "I know you're there Sasuke so come here and give your sis some love." Kaoru knew her brother's ki very well. She could recognize all four of them from a mile away. Then a boy jumpped from the tree and hugged Kaoru like his depended on her.

Kaoru hugged her youngest brother. It had bean so long since Kaoru was able to even touch her brother. Ever since the Kenshin has live with her, she hasn't seen them. It was not safe for her brothers to see Kenshin and keep the secret, a secret because Kenshin is a hitokiri like them.

"Oh sis we all miss you so much. I can't stand it any more to see you from the afar while they have all the fun with you. Especially that Yahiko that couldn't stop calling you tanuki. He has passed me from time to time." Sasuke was slightly crying against Kaoru.

Kaoru knew how her brother felt because she felt it too. It hurt her every time to know that she can't play with her brother like she used to. Kaoru stroke Sasuke's hair while saying soothing words to him in order to calm him. "Don't worry my dear brother, you just have to wait for a night. You can stand it for a little more now. Tomorrow we will see each other again and I can have so much fun with all of you. I will cook you something, I promise. Tomorrow Yukimura will come and set me free from this dojo and we will be together again. So don't worry." Kaoru smiled at Sasuke.

Kaoru could sense that Kenshin's ki was nearby so she asked Sasuke to go. With one last hug he disappeared in to the darkness leavening his beloved sister alone with Kenshin.

Kenshin was going to have a little talk with Kaoru about the kiss that she gave him. He then sensed a very faint ki that was unfamiliar to him as he neared Kaoru. She was sitting alone. Maybe he was just imagining it, so he just ignored it.

"Miss Kaoru why did you kiss this unworthy one?" Kenshin asked Kaoru after taking a seat beside her. Kenshin loved her hair. It was wrap in a ponytail and the wind played with it. It looked so silky and he longed to run his fingers through it. Her blue eyes and her so soft lips, he definitely wanted to kiss Kaoru again. But this time, he was going to iniatiate the kiss. Not the other way around.

"Because I was so happy to have you all around me, and care for me. I just wanted to make you feel the love that comes from me; it's not as the same love I harbor for the others. I love you more. I just don't want to wait for you any more. If you don't do anything, than I will. I will show you my love for you is more special then the others." Kaoru was blushing so hard; she was finding something to look at. Her eyes weren't able to look towards Kenshin's face.

Kenshin was shocked to hear that Kaoru really loved him that much. But he can"t say the same to her. Tomorrow, he will be leaving her alone. Saitou, him, Aoshi, Sano were called by Yamagata to help to stop a war from happening. So he had no other choice but to hurt her and say that he loves her as a sister. Only a sister, and no farther than that. It felt like his heart was being stabbed repeatedly he said it, but he still wouldn't die from the internal wound.

"I love you too, Kaoru. But only as a sister. Nothing more than that. I'm sorry Miss Kaoru but I'm not the one for you. If you keep looking, maybe some day you will find your true love, but I can assure you that it's not me." Kenshin could see that Kaoru was hurt by what he had said, but he had no choice..

"It's fine Kenshin, as long as you stay by my side that's enough for me. To know you will always be there for me. I can handle that." Kaoru smiled at Kenshin and kissed his forehead. Kaoru walked straight to her room. Leaving a very sad rurouni.

In her room Kaoru changed from her kimono to a yukata and went straight to bed while letting a lone tear escape from her eye. She fell asleep for tomorrow is the day that Kaoru will see her beloved brother again.

Thank you for your reviewing my story. Till next time.

Love you all.

ELLIE 31773


	3. Chapter 3

It's hurt so much in my heart

Chapter 3

It was the middle of the night. Kaoru woke up instantly. She was sweating and her breathing was labored. She had a nightmare. It was about the time her parents had died. Kaoru will always remember that day, it was so horrible. She then decided to try to relax, so she meditated for a while, just as she was taught. Later today, she made the decision to cook a decent meal for her friends for she knew that this would be the last time they would be spending time together.

When Yukimura and her brother come to take her back, everything will be revealed. Kaoru will undoubtedly return to her old self as a hitokiri once more, going by the name of Raven. Raven is a symbol of death, which sutis her as the fourth member of the Shinshaiten. The Shinshaiten was a group of assassins formed by Okita himself. But they were fired by the member of the Shinsengumi because they were famous as bloody killers, even though they never failed a single mission.

Kaoru changed into her kimono and went outside to the koi pond to meditate. The water was frozen solid to ice. The sight made her remember the time when Akira froze the lake near the dojo for her to ice skate on. It was so beautiful. He made it so the snow appeared to just be in mid air. Kaoru loved the snow because it reminde her of him: pure, cold, and it brings happines to her and her brothers.

The Kamiya family was special. Every member in the family is born with an elemental power in them. Yukimura had the power of intelligence and he's a master shinobi. Hotaru has the power of fire. Akira has the power of ice. Sasuke has the power of lightning. And Kaoru has the power of death. Everyone thought Hotaru's power was wrong for him because he hated water. When it was time to take a bath, it was like a war between him and her brothers. _In the end, it's always me that got him to take a bath._ He always did like the rain though. Because he thought that when it rained, it was mother crying for us, giving us her blessing in our mission.

Kaoru miscalculated her time because she could feel the sun and that it was going to rise soon. She, instead, just skipped her meditation and decided to cook breakfast for her family instead. Unbeknownst to her, in the shadows, Aoshi was spying on her. At first, he was just going to Battosai's room to ask him if he told Kamiya-san the knews that they were all going to live here. But then he sensed Kaoru's ki at the koi pond, pondering about something special. Her smile and the look in her eyes were like she was born a killer and she had just found a new toy to kill. A chill ran down his spine, so he decided to ask Battosai_. He's lived with her for three years.. he must know something about her past._

When he reached Battosai's room, Kenshin had already just come out. He greeted the stoic man and was about to go to the kitchen to begin cooking when he saw the serious look on his face.  
Aoshi dragged Kenshin back into his room so they could talk. Kenshin was surprised when he found out that Aoshi wanted to talk about Kaoru. Then his shock turned to jealousy when he realized just how little he knew about her. Aoshi was able to help him realize that when he couldn't himself. Kenshin was also having a hard time telling the knews to her since that night she broke his heart.

Aoshi knew what Kenshin was going through. He goes through a simiar situation with Misao. It drives him insane! Aoshi put his hand on Kenshin's shoulder, showing a rare symbol of affection and support. He knew that what he was going to do would change his life. To live without the one you love is more painful than a thousand deaths. Kenshin agreed to tell Kaoru the news after breakfast.

Aoshi and Kenshin was on their way to the kitchen to make breakfast but someone must've beaten them to it because there was a delicious smell coming from the kitchen. The smell was so mouth watering that they thought Megumi was the one cooking. But when they saw her, Sano, Misao, and Yahiko in the hall, they were proven wrong. Sano and Megumi were arguing about who was making breakfast, while Yahiko was complaining about Misao's snoring and that it kept him up all night.

The Kenshin-gumi stopped their arguments when they saw Kenshin approach. They thought he was the one cooking. So, they entered the kitchen to find none other then Kaoru cooking. They all thought the same things: That's impossible! Kaoru can't cook! It must be a miracle that she didn't burn the food. But it smells so good. Like a professional did it. A look of pure shock was on everyone's face. Kaoru paid no attention as she served the food. They were also surprised to find that Kaoru's hair was not in her usual ponytail, but a bun. A few strands escaped though, and framed her beautiful face. Her kimono was also stange, as it showed a little more skin than usual. She had a certain sparkle in her eyes, and a soft smile on her face. She looked so beautiful.

"Ohayo minna, I was going to call you all for breakfast but you're all already here. Good. Come, let's have breakfast together. I hope it's to your liking this time. I made sure nothing got burned this time." she said.

"Ohayo Miss Kaoru. Thank you for making breakfast for us, its smells very delicious." Kenshin put his rurouni smile on his face. Everone sat at the table and ate. It was delicious! They all complimented Kaoru on her cooking and how it's improved drastically over the past few days. Kaoru just blushed and said that Kenshin was a good teacher.

After they all finished, Misao and Megumi went to wash dishes. Kenshin asked Kaoru if they could talk for a moment. Kaoru agreed, saying that she had something to tell him as well. Kenshin immediately grew suspicious of her.

Kenshin didn't know how to break it to Kaoru. He was tyring to find an idea to make it easy, but he couldn't find a way. They both stopped at the lake and sat side by side on a log.

"Kenshin, you don't have to tell me anything. I know everything you're going to say already. Last night, Misao accidentally slipped about a coming war with the government. My heart broke when I found out. I didn't want to believe it until you told me. But I guess what she said was true afterall," Kaoru said. She was so sad, and angry with Kenshin. She tought that as a hitokiri, Kenshin would know how important trust from one person to another is, but apparently he doesn't. Kaoru gave him her trust, and he broke it.ﾝ

Kenshin was shocked to see how cold Karou's expression was. He couldn't read her emotions either. Her crystal blue eyes turned into darker orbs that seemed to have no feeling. Then, he sensed a high ki nearing them.

"Be on your guard, Battosai. They are coming for our blood," Kaoru said in a cold tone, making Kenshin speechless. He took her advice though, and got ready.

Kaoru prepared herself with her boken. After a few minutes, four ninja revealed themselves. They were ready to kill them both. Surprisingly, the first ninja started with Kaoru and took the first blow. She defended with her boken. At first, Kenshin knew that Kaoru would die, but that never happened. The sword had been stopped by the boken. Kenshin knew that was impossible, as a boken was just wood. That only meant that she had a sword inside of it.

Kaoru drew the sword from the sheath and slashed the ninja through with a lot of speed. And she also took care of the second one by cutting his head off, and it flew to the ground. Blood covered the body of the ninja, and Kaoru. After a couple minutes, all of them were dead. Her hand and sword was also covered with blood. But she flicked the blood off of it, and resheathed it.

Kenshin could see that, that was not Kaoru, but someone else. Someone else deep inside Kaoru that he didn't know about. Her eyes were a dark deadly blue and her hair was black with a silver shine. "Come now," she ordered, "they are probably attacking the dojo right now. Hurry before they all die." She then disappeared from sight.

Kenshin's eyes turned to amber. It was amusing finding out that Kaoru was a hitokiri like himself. He couldn't stop his lustful thoughts. And he just couldn't wait to have her under him, naked and panting. _What fun! _His eyes sparkled. He then raced off to catch his new toy. To have found someone just like him was surprising. The Battosai had been unleashed, and no one will stop him from getting what he wants. Not even the great Raven of the Shinshaiten from the Shinsengumi. _Kaoru, or better yet, Raven, will be mine._

00000000

First I thought to introduce her brother to the Kenshin-gumi, but I have decided to let you know her past first, and then her brother, the evil guy, and the war will enter.

I hope you all like it.

ELLIE 31773 

P.S. I'm sorry it took soo long to get this chapter out. My beta was having some technical difficulties.


	4. Chapter 4

**Donâ't own** the story so donâ"t sew me, OK now on with my story.

**Itâ"s hurt so much in my heart**

Chapter 4

At the dojo, Aoshi, Misao, and Sano were all fighting the ninja, trying to keep Megumi and Yahiko safe since they really couldn't fight. They were all shcoked when they saw Kaoru enter, covered in blood. It was on her face, hands, and kimono. The ninja then stopped attacking them and attacted their new target. They all headed straight for Raven. Aoshi knew what was going on, and was about to warn Kaoru, but the warning proved to be useless. By the time the ninja were close to Raven, she dissappeared. By the time they realized she had hidden, they were all dead by a single blow by her.

Yahiko and Megumi were frightened beyond anything to see how Kaoru was able to kill the ninja as fast as Kenshin can. But she did it without guilt. They could all read Kaoru's expression, and it was clear that she was enjoying killing them. Yahiko was heading for the floor in shock, but Sano caught him. He also couldn't believe what he witnessed. He was byond shcok as much as everyone in the dojo at the time.

When Battosai arrived, he saw the shocked expressions everyone held. Raven was standing in front of the dead ninja, caked in blood. Battosai figured out what happened. They all saw Kaoru kill without mercy. He decided to break the silence.

â€œLong time, no see, Raven. I thought that you were dead, but I guess I was wrong. You are just as skilled as ever, I see. How about we finish our battle from last time? I was so close to beating you at the time, but that brat saved you and you gave me a little present on my back. A very long one." Battosai was ready to attack Raven at that point.

â€œIâ€™m glad you remember me Battosai. It was my pleasure to give you that present. Oh, and one thing. That brat was my brother. Just for your information. Now, we will sttle that fight, then I have a bone to pick with Miburo, next." Raven readied herself to recieve a blow from Battosai when Yahiko stopped them in their tracks.

They both stopped to look at Yahiko. He was confused. When he looked into Kaoru's eyes, there was the will to kill and nothing more. But, he could feel deep inside that the Kaoru he knew was still there. Yahiko begged Kaoru to return to them. They didn't want this Kaoru, they wanted the one that they all know and love. Deep inside, Raven and Kaoru agreed as one to clear some things up for her friends. They deserved the truth.

At that second Raven's eyes changed to blue again and Kaoru was back. Even though she was covered in blood, she was still able to put a smile on her face. "WE should go inside to talk. It's way nicer inside and I need a quick bath before I can tell you all anything about my past," she announced. Everybody agreed. So, while Kaoru was bathing, they all waited in the hall and drank tea. Battosai changed back to Kenshin as well. Kaoru eventually entered the room and sat in front of everybody. She started her story.

"It all started like this. My father was a member of the Shiinsengumi and my mother was a shinobi. They married and decided to both serve under the Shinsengumi at the time of war. My father started training me from the day I was born. It was the same with my brothers. I have four of them. We all learned the Kamiya Kasshin no Ryu. I was trained to be an assassin and I do love it very much.. but it has a heavy price to pay.

"Father trained us day and night. Our body was always sore. But my mother's touch could heel anything from physical to mentally stated problems on our body. We were very grateful. She always smiled and gave us strength to keep up with our father's training. But one day, It all shattered like a broken mirror the day father wanted us all to take a letter to his brother Muramasa about something very important for the Shinsengumi.

"The day we came back from our completed mission was horrible. We came home to blood. There was blood everywhere we looked as we entered the dojo. My brother tried to close my eyes and block my view, but i could see it through his fingers. My father was killed in cold blood, and my mother was brutally raped and killed as well.

"From that day, Muramasa took us under his wing take us under his wing and asked us to work as assassins for captain Okita Shoji. We took the chance. We served under what was known as the Shinshaiten. Every mission made us more powerful in our skills and strategies. Under my uncle, we became invincible until the Battosai came. Then its all history.

"After the war ended, My brother and I decided to find the killer of our parents and get revenge from him. My brothers promised me in four years they will all come back to get me so we could kill the murderer, and bring the head to our parents' grave as a blessing. My brothers.. well, you will know about them soon enough when they arrive. The Kamiya Kasshin no Ryu was a skill to killing- simple as that. It's Kill, or be killed. At the time, I chose to kill the one who stole my happiness and my enemies before they killed me and my brothers."

Kaoru stopped to drink her tea. After hearing the story, Yahiko realized that Kaoru lived a sad life, and that they really couldnt blame her for what she was feeling. He knew that if he were in that situation, he would've felt and done the same. The whole Kenshingumi felt the same way. They were all moved by the fact that Kaoru had suffered so much just to stay alive. They all smiled a sad smile for her and wanted to say something. They wanted to say, "It's OK. We're a family" But they found that it was hard to move and breath at the same time. Then it hit them all like a ton of rocks, _'Kaoru did something to us!'_

Kaoru just smiled, " I have given my trust to you and you broke it, Kenshin.. or Battosai. I love you and again you break that as well. From the day I realized I loved you was the day I realized that I hated you with all my heart. Next time we meet, we will finish our duel for sure. Just know that this isn't the time to do so. I thought that people could change, but i was wrong all along. The only family I have is my brother and my Uncle."

Kenshin felt a ki nearby. It entered the room. The shoji slid open revealing a young man with a mix of silver and black hair with light blue eyes. He was wearing a black and blue gi and hakama. A long katana rested on his hip.

Then someone also came out hiding from nearby. This man had dark blue eyes and silver hair. He was wearing the same clothes as the other man. But he had a double katana on his back. His ki was very strong, but also emotionless. It was almost as if he had no soul, but he was still able to live

From the ceiling came a young boy with amber cat like eyes and black short hair. A katana was on his back, and he had some kunai on his side. Beside him was another man with amber cat eyes as well and silver hair. He had a katana on his left with a chain. Kaoru smiled at them all and walked towards them.

Kenshin wanted to make things right, but his body had limits. He was fading, just like the rest of the gumi. The last thing Kenshin heard was the second man speak to Kaoru, saying something about them having no right to know. Then all could see was darkness.

Akira stated that the police were on their way and they must leave immediately. Kaoru understood that if the government found them. Plus, playing hide and seek with the police was fun. Kaoru looked at her enemy one more time before she dissappeared into the darkness.

000000000

**I'm very sorry that this chapter was a little shorter. I do have to go, but I will update as soon as possible. I hope this is to your liking.  
I'm sorry about the chapters that my beta did not have time to do. She is very busy.  
Love you, Miss you all! Review please! **

**ELLIE 31773 **


	5. Chapter 5

her a description of the people they had seen. I have nothing to say in this chapter but thank you all for reviewing my story. This is my new chapter I hope that you all enjoy it as much as I righting it. So on with my story.

One more thing, I have nothing to do with the real story it s my plot with some of the charter that I stole from Rurouni Kenshin story.

It s hurt so much in my heart

Chapter 5

Hiko, Saitou and Tokio went to the Kamiya dojo to warn the Kenshingumi that Kaoru is in the Shinsengumi. But, when they arrived, they found that the Kenshingumi were drugged. Hiko and Tokio checked their pulse. They discovered that the group were subjected to sleep poison, but there was no bodily harm done. Okina and Saito were trying to figure what they were going to do.

By the look of the situation, it was going to be rough. At first they thought that they could just convince Kaoru and her brother to come to the government s side. They wanted to clear some misunderstandings between both sides. But Kaoru was gone and the Kenshingumi were all knocked out. That made things harder for them. They were the only ones that knew anything about Kaoru at the moment.

The first one to wake was Aoshi, followed by Sano, Misao, Yahiko and then Megumi. Everyone was awake besides Kenshin. Then it struck Tokio that Kaoru might have taken Kenshin s soul to the third dimension. All of the Kamiyas had that. She knew because she experienced it first hand the first time she met Raven/Kaoru in the old time. When everyone got over the effects they decided to have tea. They were all shocked to find that Hiko and Okina were there though. They had news to tell as well.

Everyone was worried about Kenshin s condition. He wasn't waking up. But Tokio just explained everything to them. Their worrying was useless. They just had to wait face the day they were born. But we have no choice. If they are going to attack the government, we have no choice but to kill them before they take over the government.

From what they heard, the group was both scared and heart broke. They didn't want to fight Kaoru. But if they did it would be with heavy hearts. However, if Kaoru was going to destroy the government, they had no choice but to kill her for the sake of the future. All the people in the room were waiting for Kenshin to wake up. They hoped that he would bring good news with him.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

When Kenshin woke up, he was in a different place. He wasn't in the dojo anymore, but in a beautiful garden. Birds were flying around and the sky was so blue. It seemed like heaven. The wind played with his hair when Kenshin wandered to a waterfall. He saw Kaoru there. He started towards Kaoru, but then someone attacked him from behind. It was Raven.

Raven said, You can talk to her, but you can t get close enough to touch her. Not as long as I live. Watch out, Kenshin. You are in our domain now. I will know what you do to Kaoru. Raven then had to dodge from some kunai that Kaoru threw at her. She was really mad at Raven.

Do you think that I m weak enough to lose to Kenshin, Raven? I will prove to you that I can kill him with my own hands. Stay out of this. After Muramasa finishes whatever he s doing to him, I will finish him off. Don t be so protective. We are the same person. Just different names.

Raven just smiled at her and vanished from the scene. Kaoru talked to Kenshin about some things and she invited him to have lunch with her. He declined. Kaoru told him everything that was in her heart, for she knew that after this she could have nothing to do with Kenshin or the Kenshingumi anymore. They were just a good dream that she had to wake up from. Kenshin was going to say something to her but he was starting to disappear. Kaoru informed him that she and her brother would stop by the dojo tomorrow to give him an invitation. Then he just disappeared into thin air. Kaoru then felt Yukimura hugging her from behind. She was happy to be beside her brother.

Tomorrow it will begin, my dear brother. We will be set free from this curse and live peacefully with each other in hell. No one will separate us again.

Yukimura smiled at her. Yes, after the war is done, we will all be free. To be by your side with Akira, Hotaru and Sasuke. But we will remain like this for a while longer my dear sister. Shall we eat your delicious food that you have cooked? Then call everyone here and we can eat together.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

When Kenshin woke up a second time, it was in the real world. His body was all sweaty and his breathing was labored. Everyone was shocked to see Kenshin up so suddenly. Megumi gave him some water and let his body settle down a moment before they all started asking questions. Kenshin was the center of attention and he was quite surprised to see his Shishou at the dojo at the time. But he just pushed it aside.

Kenshin shared with everyone everything that Kaoru told him. They all agreed to get ready for tomorrow. No one is quite sure of what exactly will happen. Megumi and Sano asked Genzai-sensei about Kaoru and if he knew something useful. Yahiko went to talk to Tae and Tsubame about it too because they had lived with Kaoru for a long time. Maybe they knew something about her and her brothers. Something good instead of bad. Misao and Aoshi went to ask some of the members of the oniwabanshu to find more info about the Shinshaiten of the Shinsengumi.

Hiko was smiling in his heart that at last his baka deshi had someone to love and learn how to love himself. But he was sure making the little things seem so big. They are so dedicated on saving Kaoru. They all loved her so much. I hope hime-chan gives them and Kenshin a second chance to prove that they lover her so much. Or else there s going to be a bloody battle. Both the winner and the loser will both lose their soul in the process.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

After they all had a big lunch, they all found themselves a soft spot under the grand Sakura tree to take a nap and wait for tomorrow. They were all free for the rest of the day. None of them had any missions. Yukimura was leaning against the Sakura tree with Sasuke sleeping on his lap. Hotaru was sleeping on top of a branch someone in the tree. Akira was brushing Kaoru s hair while she was half asleep on his lap.

Kaoru asked Akira to sing her to sleep. It had been too long since she had someone to sing a song to her before she went to sleep. Akira knew it very well that she had never changed. And he loved singing for Kaoru as much as he loved letting her sleep on his lap while he gave her his love and he played with her hair. It was heaven for Akira to stay like this with his sister and brothers.

Then Yukimura started playing his flute and Akira started to sing the song that Kaoru loved so much.

Sometimes late at night

I lie awake and watch her sleeping

She's lost in peaceful dreams

So I turn out the lights and lay there in the dark

And the thought crosses my mind

If I never wake up in the morning

Would she ever doubt the way I feel

About her in my heart

If tomorrow never comes

Will she know how much I loved her

Did I try in every way to show her every day

That she's my only one

And if my time on earth were through

Is the love I gave her in the past

Gonna be enough to last

If tomorrow never comes

'Cause I've lost loved ones in my life

Who never knew how much I loved them

So I made a promise to myself

To say each day how much she means to me

And avoid that circumstance

Where there's no second chance to tell her how I feel

If tomorrow never comes

Will she know how much I loved her

Did I try in every way to show her every day

That she's my only one

And if my time on earth were through

And she must face this world without me

Is the love I gave her in the past

Gonna be enough to last

If tomorrow never comes

So tell that someone that you love

Just what you're thinking of

If tomorrow never comes

After he finished his song, Kaoru was sleeping so soundly. Like she used to sleep when she was little, with a cute smile on her face. Akira and Yukimura smiled at each other and how they were all a family again. And they would do anything to keep what was precious to them. No matter what.

So what do you think?

Till next time. Have a nice day.Love you all

ELLIE 31773


	6. Chapter 6

_**Its hurt so much in my heart **_

Chapter 6

That night Kenshin was staring at the full moon , he remember how Kaoru always stay late at night when it's the time of a full moon she said it bring back her good memory but Kenshin was think second thought about that. He still can't believe that Kaoru was Raven. He was so confess about what that Kaoru said that people didn't change. Then Hiko come and sit beside him.

He was putting his serious face that make Kenshin think that he is going to give him a very long talk. Its bean long since I have see you locking at the moon like that after the accident you said you hated the moon for that day it have taken all your family. You must love her so dearly baka deshi but you just making thing worse by keeping in you heart, you must tell her and give your life for it. You are a big man now Kenshin, you have through many hard ship and many people what you dead same as Kaoru.

She is more powerful then you in any way because she have a goal in her heart and it pure hatred for the one who kill her parents. In by all mean that she must kill ever people in the world, she would do it for her love of her parent and brother. I hope you can bring her back as her self and for your self. Its time you love your self and other Kenshin. I only can't show the way only but you and your family are going to win the war between

You, your family and Kaoru's brother.

Know baka deshi that all I have to say to right know, don't look at me like that. In by all mean that you did not understand what I'm saying then your really a baka deshi and I hope that Raven kill you for being to dense. Then Hiko stand up taking his jug of sake and walk out before he go to his room Kenshin heard that he whisper some this in his ear

"Good luck my dear son". May be there is still a chans for all of them and I hope you all will find in each other heart to forgive one another. Like you and me Muramasa my brother, the person near by the tree just smile at Hiko and turn in to a bird.

Kenshin smile and when to his own room. On the way to his room to take a look in Kaoru room, it's was neat then near the futon he see some picture beside it.

The first picture was kaoru with her parents.

Second it's with two of her older brother (Yukimura and Hotaru)

The third one is Kaoru with a boy maybe a year older then her, a beautiful smile on his face (Akira)

The fourth one was the beautiful one All of her brother surround her while she is holding a new born baby and her parents at the back. In that picture they all are smiling happy care free but the last he see then all like they all wanted the died so much that make his heart hurt so much not just to see Kaoru smile but her brother too.

Then Kenshin a make Kaoru his and free from the evil in her heart. He put the picture back at its place and shut the door and went to his room for tomorrow it's a new day and a new chans to make Kaoru his. In rurouni style or battosai he didn't care as long as kaoru is his alone, his eyes were slight amber at that time.

At done Kaoru wake up, stretching her body and said good morning at Akira. Akira kiss her no the chick and walk to the other to make breakfast. In the family all can cook but Yukimura was the best fallow by Akira and Kaoru. Hotaru can cook but if some one eat what his cooking will die after few minutes eating his cooking for real. Sasuke do not like to cook. Mean while kaoru decided she want to have a quick swim in the near lake and were her uniform like her brother, black and blue kimono and slit beside on her left side and a tattoo of a black Suzaku on her leg.

While Kaoru was taking a swim, her brother is trying to wake up a koneko, Hotaru.

Sasuke was having a hard time waking up this big cat , he has try every thing that he had the pepper , tickling him with a feeder , making loud noise but he got an idea why not just get him wet that always work when Yukimura and Akira do it . He was going to dump bucket water on the cat when kaoru call him, he stop at middle of his act and thro the bucket away.

He went to kaoru and gives her a kiss and hug good morning. Then Kaoru said that she will wake up the big cat and let Sasuke go the get the breakfast ready with Yuki and Akira. Sasuke was shock to see Kaoru, she was so beautiful in that kimono not just that but so sexy. She looks more beautiful then mother. He just nods her and when to see Yuki.

This is her favorite time to play with Hotaru, wakening him up in the morning and giving him a bath that was pure bliss for her. Kaoru walk and sit beside him and blowing his ears and Hotaru move a little even all this time he still the same. Then she plays with his hair for a few minutes and he said "please a little bit more time I'm sleepy, please." Kaoru stop for a moment but then he fell back to sleep that make kaoru pits at him. That the last straw , kaoru lick her lips and give him a big kiss on his lips making Hotaru eyes open big and push her away.

Hotaru spit and clean his mouth, how he hate when Kaoru kiss on his lips. Stare at her but she was laughing her heart out from that stun that she done to the cat. He love the way his sister laugh but not at her stunt she is going to pay latter. But right know he just stretching his muscle and he help kaoru up. Kaoru say sorry to him and they both when to eat breakfast no the way his tummy make a soft sound so did kaoru. They both have a liking in eating that one way they agree on then any other thing.

When they got to Akira, Yuki and Sasuke the breakfast was serve. Finish with they breakfast the sun rise making a beautiful sight to be see. To feel the worm morning sun on they face, they all smile to one another. The day starts right now with visiting the dojo and then they can come back home to the main house of the Kamiya to see Muramasa, her friend.

Akira has an idea when he looks at Yuki face. Yuki is planning some thing good in his head, ever one know that face. Yuki is going to place a bet on some thing to get his sake from them. Yukimura said "What, if you know. Let me said it to you, the one who is the first to reach the dojo and catch an opened of guard win and the looser will by me a jug of sake." That the way Yukimura keeps us in shape with new idea to make us work out, we all like it very much but the looser. Mean Sasuke, me, Hotaru or Akira. Yukimura never lose in any way.

Ever one ready for the signal and all of them went of to clams the victory at the dojo.

At the dojo every one was eating breakfast until Hiko said to be ready there are coming to the dojo right know. All of the go the front porch with ready to fight. Kenshin, Aoshi, Misao, Saitou and Sano take different place waiting for them. At a few second after they ready the Shinshaiten come in and headed to each other with an opened of they own.

Yukimura VS Kenshin

Akira VS Aoshi

Kaoru VS Sano

Sasuke VS Misao

Hotaru VS Saitou

That all for now. Can you guest the winner of the bet that Yukimura set with them?

I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the other.

ELLIE 31773


	7. Chapter 7

Hello minna, it's been so long since I have up dated and I sorry (run in side the closet). I was very busy in my school and home work. I even have any time for my self so for give me. Now on with the story and I hope you have fun reading it as much as I right it for you all with my craze idea.

It's Hurt So Much In My Heart

Chapter 7

At the dojo every one was eating breakfast until Hiko said to be ready there are coming to the dojo right know. All of them go to the front porch ready to fight. Kenshin, Aoshi, Misao, Saitou and Sano take different place waiting for them. The first one to reach the dojo was Akira, he make a grand entrants by slashing the front gate in to tiny pieces. The Kenshingumi could fell his aura from his body. Then he just smiles at them not moving a single step more. The second was Sasuke, he jump and stand on the roof of the front gate with his sword on his hand ready to fight.

Then Saitou could see some one at the tree near by, Hotaru. He was leaning on the tree and stretching his body for the battle to start. It was a long pause and tens by the minuet. They did not attack them head on but waiting for some singe or some one. Then it pop in to the Kenshingumi mind where is kaoru and her big brother. Out of no where Kenshin can sense a ki at the dojo roof both of them are standing on the roof.

Yukimura draw his sword and raise it as a signal when he swings the word the battle will begin. Its killing Sano for it took to long for the battle to begin. When Yukimura want to swing the sword some one stop. Hiko shout for Yukimura to stop. Ever one was staring at Hiko.

"I know that your all are just sending Muramasa invitation to me to the main house of Kamiya. He didn't say to kill each other and then invite me. I don't mind you all fighting right now but I suggest it would be much more enjoying at the main house then in this skimpy yard moreover its would destroy the dojo if you all are thinking. So just drop it and be nice to one another until we reach to the main house. That was a command not a suggestion." Hiko was very serious about what he was talking. Every one could fell the aura emit from his body.

" Then if that what you wish the we will fallow your odder for the time being but if some one or some thing that didn't suit , then we will kill with out your permission.

Shinshaiten lower your sword and behave your self until our mission is done. The winner of the bet is Akira for he is the one to reach the dojo first." Yukimura said it with a straight face and stretching his body.

" Hey wait a minuet first you are ready to kill and then Hiko said it you all just stop and change like nothing happen what the big deal about that. Are you saying that we are friend now until we reach to hell were and then you kill us." Sano was showing his fist at Hotaru mean while Sasuke have jump down from the roof as did Yukimura and Kaoru.

" If you want to think it that was so be it , its none of your business Sano , our mission is to give this invitation to Hiko and escort him to the main house that all. It has nothing to do with the Kenshingumi." Kaoru walk to Sano past Aoshi and Misao. Her eyes were so cold it makes Sano pale after pasting him.

Kenshin could not belief that Kaoru was power full and dangerous at the same time. Kaoru was kind, innocent and kind spirit. Misao was surprise to see Kaoru aura is so dark and cold, she was so cheerful and full of life. She like a candle brightens the dark room but now it's like the light has gone out. Making Misao shiver but Aoshi hold her shoulder giving her support.

Misao was happy about that but not for Kaoru. Even the fight didn't go on but the tension of the place is getting higher and higher until Sasuke wanted to introduce him self properly to every one because he is sure that Kaoru never tell any thing about them to the Kenshin gumi. Kenshin agree about that suggestion and ask to have tea with that.

Every one sit at the open dojo because the room have more space so they all don't fell to stuffy while they talk. Kaoru insist to make tea and Misao and Megumi to help her carry it. Megumi and Misao at first don't know what to say at first but then Megumi have the courage to speck to Kaoru.

"Please Kaoru don't act so cold to us we are your friend and love you. I know that I have always pick on you but hey you are my only sister that I have had so please do be like this." Megumi said it when she was pouring the tea in to the cup.

"Yes, that true we all love you. You are my best friend and I'm proud to have a friend as beautiful, strong as you Kaoru. We all don't mind what your past is or that you are a hitokiri or an assassin or what ever. You are still my best friend." Misao said it with watery eyes.

"Thank you for your kind words its not that I don't want to be nice and like I have always but please don't be to near to me your only going to get hurt in the end. You don't know my brother , if there see you as a threat to his power he will kill you. I it's not a matter of fun and game because we are going to war and that real. The only things that I can say to you thank you for taking care of me, loving me because I didn't have a mother love. Just to fell you worry about me its make me very happy before." Kaoru said it to Misao and Megumi while bring the tea the dojo.

Kaoru give all of them one cup of tea. Let start the introduction. After a sip of the tea Yukimura start first.

"I'm Yukimura Kamiya, the head of the Kamiya family and the leader of the Shinshaiten. Nice to meet you all and hope to see you all in battle soon."

"Hotaru Kamiya the second brother to Kaoru. Nice to know you Saitou Hajime know as the wolf and Sanosuke Sagara know as Zanza. I hope you both would give as much fun in killing both of you when we reach the main house."

"Akira Kamiya the third brother to Kaoru." He finishes his tea.

"I'm the youngest of all of my brother and my sister Sasuke Kamiya. I'm your opponent Yahiko. I'm going to cut your head from you body when I have the change later. For you are always said to my sister that she is an old hag and ugly and many more. I want you to beg to her feet for forgiveness for all you have done to her that a promise." Sasuke was so mad at that time the tea cup he was holding broke in to pieces.

All the Kenshin gumi shock to hear Sasuke said that to Yahiko. Yahiko was shock to here that from Sasuke for he knew that every time he said all dose things to Kaoru it's just a jock not real mean it.

Hiko said that tomorrow morning he will go with the Shinshaiten to the main house and if the Kenshin gumi want to come also they can but under his command and no buts about it.

Yukimura agree about it and tomorrow the journey will begin.

But then every one hear that Akira count "1, 2, 3, 4" all they heard was thunder.

"Kaoru we must hurry if you want to go, the lion roar is getting near its going to rain soon. I will wait for you out side." Akira just walks out of the dojo.

"Ok Akira I'm coming. I'm sorry I have to right now. See you tomorrow then." Sasuke just hug her and give her a kiss mean while Yukimura give her a long kiss and a his sword to Kaoru and said take care.

Kenshin want to ask where is she going but was silent by Yukimura. The Hotaru tells that Akira and Kaoru went to visit the parent grave that all tomorrow they will come back. Then Aoshi think buy why is that only Kaoru and Akira went to the grave not all of them and why Yukimura hate when every time Kenshin said Kaoru name. He must be careful about Yukimura he looks like some one that cant be trusted.

That all for this chapter my friend till next time.

ELLIE 31773


	8. Chapter 8

It's Hurt So Much In My Heart Chapter 8 

Akira and Kaoru run so fast that a few minuets they reach to the grave of they parent on the hill in the forest. Cover by thick and tall tree you aren't care full you will get lost and never to see the sun again. The forest was full with the noise of birds and wild animal but the sound stop in an instant when they both stop in front of two grave crave in the name of Kyoshiro Kamiya and Sakuya Kamiya.

It's quite only the sound of the wind blowing them hair from the thick forest came out two wolves. One is white a male and the other one is white blue a female the guardian of they parents grave. Both of the wolves have red eyes and showing them fang and claw to Kaoru and Akira to go away. Both are ready to attack the intruders.

Akira are ready to attack but kaoru wanted to fight them Akira agree and move away to give space for the fight between Kaoru and the wolf. Kaoru ready with Yukimura sword and the wolf attack first. They charge at Kaoru in fast movement for the eyes of a normal human its just blur but it was easy for Kaoru to doge the attack she can see it clearly as daylight.

The white wolf was in front of Kaoru and the other one at the back. They have stop attacking head on and in to strategy. The wolf it's going to be the final attack to kill the enemy. Kaoru was impress with both of the wolf for they will die for they master. The white and the other one attack at the same time the claw and fang were inches from Kaoru face and back then Kaoru disappeared leaving the wolf to bump with them self instead of her.

Kaoru only have a minor scratch form the attack and smile at the wolf. Time to end the battle. Kaoru wait for the right time to make the final blow to finish it. The blue white wolf woke up first and charge to Kaoru, Kaoru doge and draws her sword. It happened as fast as it comes. The wolf was cut into two and disappeared in to thin air.

After that happen the white blue wolf the other one saw that Kaoru kill his partner and attack Kaoru and ended as same as the other one. Kaoru just slid the sword back in to its place. Akira just giggles for a moment and walk to Kaoru. Then in front of the grave reveled a secret door that leads to Kaoru sword that was seal by Muramasa.

They enter the dark place and once they enter the entrants light up with fires leading the way to the sword. But it was not an easy task there were so many traps that they have to endure before Kaoru can have her sword back. After its seams many years but only a few hour both of them have past all the traps and in one piece.

"This is the last time I'm going thru with Muramasa ideal trap. By the way who the hell make this stupid trap any way? When I found the person who make this trap he is going to hell that for sure." Saying it out loud at Akira.

"So did you forget my dear sister it was you know who? Let move on if not we will be late to meat with the other you still have to broke the seal you know Kaoru so come on Chibi Kaoru." Akira run after he said that to Kaoru he knows that Kaoru hated more then any other word in the hold world. Kaoru went chasing after him that make his heart flutter to see his sister chasing after him.

They both chase each other until they reach to the core of the room. There was a sword tied by chain in an ice block and a seal around it. Only Kaoru can open the seal by her powers. Her powers darkness and death the sores of hatred. Kaoru look at Akira one last time and walk forward to the seal.

Kaoru stop when her power coiled with the power of the seal.

Kaoru call for her power and break the seal. The sword was free from the chain and the ice leaving the sword floating in the air with an evil aura around it same as kaoru power. Kaoru went further and touch the sword, the sword power combine with Kaoru power. At that time when kaoru touch the sword a symbol at her hand a black dragon with shining red eyes.

After the sword accepted Kaoru, she fainted but catch by Akira. She just only resting after all the strength and power to break the seal and the sword was too much for her body. Akira kisses at her forehead and carry her back home to the other. _Doesn't worry Kaoru I always am there for when you are in trouble? _

8888888888888888888

Megumi wanted to go back home to Genzai-sensei but halt when Yukimura told its not safe to go out at this time of condition so Megumi ask Sano to escort her back. Then Yukimura said it again that is not safe for them to go out there. Misao said there are just showing of to us so don't listen it's just a normal storm.

Kenshin was lost at mind with so many things on his head and they are fighting over a silly thing so he can't take it any more he shout to shut up and listen to what Yukimura said.

Kenshin sit up and walk to the door and slid it open every one could see that out there are dark thunder and lightening and the moon it's the color of blood red on the sky.

Megumi, Sano, Yahiko and Misao are surprise but why there didn't notice that happening that why Yukimura stop them. Megumi just slump on to the floor crying and her body was so cold. Sano hug her and make her confront on his shoulder.

Why is this all happening after Kaoru and Akira let it became worse Kenshin ask to Yukimura. It's because kaoru has break the seal of the sword call black dragon. It's her sword it controls the power of darkness and death like Kaoru and now it's been awaken after 15 years of being seal.

Now Aoshi get its that why only Kaoru and Akira gone to visit the grave not all of them it's because Kaoru want to get her sword that been seal under the grave of they parent.

Sasuke just giggle and bingo that true your a smart guy Aoshi-san. If that what happened right now so is Kaoru alright and safe Misao ask.

Then Hotaru just laugh like a mad man but Yukimura and Sasuke just suppress they laugh. Kenshin was mad why are there laughing about they sister safety then Hotaru can sense that Kenshin is mad and also the Kenshingumi. He stops laughing. The answer is simple because that no one could beat Akira in any way possible that when he is fighting for his freedom but know he is protecting his life and that life is his sister Kaoru. He will do anything to make sure that she is a life in any cost.

He has the elemental of ice that not some thing you can beat easily and he had the speed to match with it and that how low you think Kaoru is , she even cant beat me and Yukimura if she want to so don't say she is weak . Kaoru can take your life even with you not noticing it.

She don't need Akira to protect her but to help her when she have finish broking the seal , it will took all her power and strength that she will faint out that why Akira is with her.

"Don't worry about it they both will be safe and sound tomorrow. So get some sleep tomorrow will be a long journey ahead of us. Don't worry about what you all see tonight it will return to normal. Can I sleep in Kaoru room Yukimura please I will do anything tomorrow for you. Please!" Sasuke said to Yukimura.

" I think you can its been long since you sleep in a room any way so just go we will just sleep here at the dojo. Good night and have a nice dream see you tomorrow." Yukimura smile at Sasuke give him a good night kiss and he gone to Kaoru room.

Yukimura and Hotaru just said good night to the Kenshingumi as go to sleep. Yukimura sleep like Kenshin and Hotaru just lay on the floor. Every one gone to they room as sleep for tomorrow it's a long day.

Bye sees you all later.

ELLIE 31773


	9. Chapter 9

It's Hurt So Much In My Heart

Chapter 9

In the early morning before the sun come up, Kenshin and Aoshi was wide a wake making a few rounds, checking that everything was safe and sound. Both of them notice that Yukimura and Hotaru was no where to be found in the dojo only Sasuke in Kaoru room sleeping soundly.

Then Kenshin went to ask Hiko if he knew where the Kamiya brother went to? At that time Hiko went out from the guest room "If you are wandering were Yukimura and Hotaru went the only answer is they have gone for a mission not long ago. They got a message about some one threaten Tae and Gensai-sensei. Since you are up baka deshi be a good boy and make breakfast."

Kenshin just put his usual smile and went to kitchen to make breakfast as his Shishio ask him to. Mean while Aoshi was checking the girl room. He was about to knock the door but Misao tell to wait for a moment Megumi and her was changing they cloth. For a few minuets Misao slide the door to see Aoshi waiting for them.

"Good morning Aoshi-sama." Misao was going to talk more until some one behind them said something "So he is your care taker huh Makamichi-san. Good morning to you all too. I don't want to be rude but I must get going. My target is waiting for me. Excuse me." Sasuke was about to leave Misao ask him "When are you coming back here? I tough you supposed to guard Hiko-san to the main house."

"About that my brother will come back any time and for my mission it will not take more then half an hour finish. I will be back here so don't be worry just learn how to kill before we leave for the main house ok sis." Before Sasuke vanish he blows a flying kiss at Misao.

Making Aoshi jealous and Megumi fume with furry. Misao blush a little at that trick that Sasuke play on her. Megumi just drag her to kitchen so see what Kenshin is doing. Aoshi just stand there his hand turn in to fist note to him self next time don't let Misao be to close to the Kamiya brother and walk to the kitchen.

They all gather in the kitchen Kenshin almost finish cooking breakfast. Sano was quiet and Aoshi was deep in thinking about some thing so Kenshin decided to break the tension between them asking them to set up the table.

The table was all ready with food serve the only person dint wake up is Yahiko so Kenshin ask Sano to wake up the boy first Sano was protesting why he is the one to be waking up the kid but when Sano see Kenshin and Aoshi face on second tough he will go its not a good to fight with them right now.

On the way Sano heard noise like some one was there with him at that time. Sano have a very bad fleeing about this when he heard Yahiko scream from his room. When all of them heard Yahiko scream Kenshin was fast on his feet when straight to Sano.

Every one could see that Yahiko was tied by many string controlled by a little girl in the center of the room. "If you come any closer this boy will be cut in to Pisces by my string. Master Hiko please comes with me to meet with my master in exchange with the boy life."

Hiko came up in front "I will go with you just let the boy go" then a voice. "I tough that you are a noble fighter Shura not a crowed. To use a boy to be a shield for your life that way to low even for your dirty trick don't you think so Shura."

"It's been so long since we have a talk huh Kaoru. You didn't change since you left the dark under world. It's amazing for you to have a family of killers. One is Battosai the legend, Aoshi the Okashira, Sano as Zanza and teaching a boy that a sword is to Procter not to kill and a doctor selling opium a nice family I would said. Show your self Kaoru I know where you are or this boy died" Shura pull the string tighter leaving some part of Yahiko bleed.

Kenshin and the other just hope that Kaoru have some planned to save Yahiko. Kaoru came out from a wall with a sword on her hand. Kaoru change in some ways her hair was longer and her body seams a little bit taller then usual. She just smile and ready for an attack so did Shura. She let go Yahiko and attack Kaoru with her string.

Kaoru easily doge the attack and cut the string it stay like that for a few time Shura tried to make Kaoru show her weakness but the longer the harder it became until she was having a hard time breath mean while Kaoru didn't break a sweat.

Shura was piss at Kaoru and decided to end it. "Kaoru I want to say thank you for being my sensei and saver but know I want to kill you with your own style that you teach me all this time. I have mastered it very well it is my honor to kill you and take the glory." Shura attack " Kamiya Kasshin Ryu satsujin ken Mizuchi"

Kenshin and the other could not believe when they see Kaoru body hit the floor bath in her own blood. Misao wanted to get revenge but Kenshin and Aoshi stop her "It's not over yet look more closely." Then it hit Misao it was just a fake Kaoru not the real Kaoru.

"Shura you have not completely master that style it's still weak." Kaoru was behind her "Now it's my turn watch and learns my dear". "Kamiya Kasshin Ryu satsujin ken Mizuchi"

It happened so fast the last thing Shura hear is the whisper of Kaoru said you heard it too didn't you? The voice of the wind. Shura just turn to see Kaoru face for the last time

And smile to her. Shura drop to the floor bath in to her own blood.

Then Shura body turns in to sand. Kenshin, Hiko and Aoshi saw how Kaoru fight. It send chill in they spine on how she kill. Mean while Megumi, Misao went to treat Yahiko. Kaoru put her sword in to its saya back.

"I very sorry for you to see that. How is Yahiko doing? Come one lets go and see him. Kaoru was running away from him. Then Kenshin catch her hand but Kaoru just full it back. Kenshin was going to go after her but Aoshi put a hand on his shoulder.

Kaoru went to see Yahiko he was in his room and bandage from his wound. It's not that bad but its still sting. "How is he Megumi? Here it's some medicine so it could heal faster. I'm very sorry that Yahiko have to be the first victim." Kaoru was totally different then the one they know.

"He will be find Kaoru and thank you for saving him. Why both of you all go to breakfast its find no one will enter the dojo know I have put a shield around the dojo.

Megumi, Misao and Sano see Hiko, Kenshin and Aoshi at the kitchen.

While Misao, Megumi and Sano eat they breakfast while Hiko, Kenshin and Aoshi just drink tea. "Did you see how the style she used? Do you think you can bet it Kenshin? I will say this once only. Just know its was only 25 of her power that she have used in that fight so what will happened if it 100."

Kenshin was about answer the Kamiya brother enter the kitchen. Yukimura, Hotaru and Sasuke. "Don't worry about the boy; I have held his wound he will wake up about half an hour." That what Yukimura said while making his own tea.

"Liar Sasuke, you said it was not more then half an hour but it's was longer. Because of you came here Yahiko is hurt and Kaoru doing the thing she hate. It's all because of you if you didn't come to get her she will be happy instead it turns in to this." Misao can't keep her emotional any more, tear drop from her face.

"Do you really think she happy being with you. Then try answering this question. Why is she crying in the night? Saying she not good enough to be a women? Do you know that ever time she see Battosai face her heart fall in to pieces. Do you know that? If we don't come here to get her she will die from the inside." Akira enters the room with his hand dripping with blood.

"So you finis killing them all do you. Good work Akira; go clean your self before Kaoru see you. I will take the rest." Akira and Hotaru just leave the room. Yukimura just drink his tea so did Sasuke. Sasuke was about to answer the question that Misao ask him but Yukimura notice and stop him at a point and ask him deliver this letter to him.

Sasuke was mad at Yukimura he just snatch the letter and on his way.

Yukimura tell every body why they were late him, Hotaru and Sasuke was ambush when they all on they mission so its take time and even Akira came in to the battle field.


	10. Chapter 10

It Hurt So Much in My Heart

Chapter 10

Every body is in the kitchen staring at each other about the sudden attack at the dojo and about Yahiko condition. Yukimura explain that Yahiko will regain conscious soon. The Kenshin-gumi was relived to here about that then Hiko went straight to the point about when they are going to the main house and what plane that the Kamiya brother is planning on about the enemy coming after them.

This time it's Akira who the one giving the answer "Its up to Kaoru on what she decided on what to do not Yukimura, he just help on the field how we fight our enemy with his strategy so the battle will end faster. Kaoru the one who hold the power of the military in the Kamiya clan on what I have notice that some of her generals are they way over here. We just wait for the command about how to deal with the enemy. Until that just relax and enjoy it while it last."

" We can take the enemy our self don't you think so , Yukimura-san with you and your brothers power its seam like no problem combine with us we can make it or its it all talk and no action. Don't look down on us like that we are as strong as you are its not like all of us is never seen death. We are not like normal people so don't treat us like we are normal." Misao scream at the Kamiya brother leaving the Kenshin-gumi shock at what Misao was talking about.

Yukimura smile a real smile at his face with love and kindness of his heart so did Hotaru and Sasuke look at the floor with the eyes hide behind they bangs.

"I admire you courage and will young one but so naïve, right now out side the skirt of this town there is at least two army combine to attack us right now they are just waiting for us the make the first my young lady they target is Hiko death. They will not stop until they get Hiko head they will not care about innocent people. If I fallow you command then it will total to ten people that can fight and the other two cant. To be more command every each one of us must kill at least 2000 enemy and that is the least number of a person that you must kill. Will you all bare that responsibility on killing so many people with out any guild like the five of us think about it my dear young Misao?" After the long speech suddenly a gust of wind blow so hard, thunder start roaring the sky turn in to dark cloud.

Five people in black robe cover they body and they all on the knee except the other two in the front with a robe of black and red.

"We have been summoned by Lady Kaoru to aid her in this war, what is her command Lord Akira we are awaiting your command. Let me introduce my self and my friend back there. I'm Eclipse and beside me is Raenef. Nice to meat Lady Kaoru new pet."

Kenshin was about to talk back about what Eclipse referring them as pet when Kaoru came with Yahiko in her arms in a blanket sleeping.

"Nice to meat you Eclipse, Raenef, Subaru, Sheshiro, Okuni and little Anzu. Ready to battle as soon as we get out of this town. Your squadron must be ready when we reach in the battle field and attack right on when I give the signal. That all now go make have much fun as you all can. Okuni and Anzu please stay I have other thing store for the two of you. Please protect this young child here in my arms and an other one because she can't fight as well as the other. The have no time to worry about other people other them self on the way to the main house don't let any thing happened to them. Both of you will do anything in your power to make them safe even take an arrow for them that you command for this battle."

Raenef, Subaru and Sheshiro leave after Kaoru finish her command to them leaving Eclipse, Okuni and Anzu. Megumi was furious at what Kaoru said and she didn't want any help from a person that love killing to protecting her and Yahiko she can do it, she can survive. Kaoru didn't say anything after Megumi out break but look at her brother looking at her.

Kaoru give Yahiko to Hiko and look at Kenshin eyes for the last time with a smile in her face. Kaoru extended her hand to Akira and he reaches it to stand. Eclipse said that two horses are waiting out side the dojo and went out.

"Kenshin are you just going to let her go like that what the fucking hell you can see it are wrong. All of this is wrong do some thing about its like when we are fighting with Shishio but this time for our live. Show me that you care about Kaoru don't let he join the war." Sano can't not take it any more Kaoru is not a killer she just a shinodai that never hold a sword ever. He hit his fist to the floor hard for a few time.

Kenshin in the other hand just let Sano words sink in his head there nothing that he can do what Kaoru doing right now is for the safety of the town that he knew so did the other. Its just Sano can't handle that Kaoru his lovely sister is going to war saving his butt.

Kaoru, Akira and Eclipse ride they horses until they reach out side of the town and see so many troops ready to attack and so did Kaoru army too ready for her to give her command. Kaoru take deep breath and look at her brother Akira and raise her sword call Tenken and shout "Attack" and the war started.

Yukimura start to chant so spell then he started to glow in white covering all of them and leaving the dojo empty like a disserted dojo.

ELLIE 31773


End file.
